A Change of Plans
by Dragonfire6693
Summary: One night in Rome Dawn was killed by a vampire. But the powers have other plans. Will she reamin in the afterlife or will she agree to go to Atlantis and help Sheppard fight the war aganist the Wraith?
1. Chapter 1

**Stargate Atlantis/ Buffy the Vampire Slayer Crossover.**

**Pairs: John Sheppard/Dawn Summers, hints of Angel/Spike but not much. This story is about Dawn and John. I'm not exactly sure about the dates so bare with me.**

**Warnings: A bit of Buffy bashing. Don't like don't read. Major crossover. I own nothing.**

**A Change of Plans.**

**Chapter One**

Dawn tried to smile at the young slayer she was hunting with. The night was beautiful, and the warm Roman summer was just lovely. Hell even the grave yard had a haunting beauty to it. With a stake in one hand Dawn walked a little behind Jenna. The young red head slayer was kind of hard to get all with. Jenna like a lot of the girls thought Dawn was just a hanger on.

Dawn was just that too. She grimaced to herself. She had no abilities. Well not really. She was empathic. When she hit sixteen two months ago, she started to noticed the over flow of others emotions. It nearly over powered her. She sent another 'thank you' to Tara.

All those years ago Tara tried to teach her witch craft. The first step she said was to meditate. Dawn wanted so badly to have a super power that she tried and tried.

Without all those hours of meditation Dawn knew without a doubt she would have lost herself in the avalanche of others emotions.

She wasn't sure why she never told Buffy or the Scooby gang. She would no longer be the powerless hanger on. Or the one that always had to be saved. 'Oh Dawn's in trouble it must be Tuesday.'

No that's not true she knew why. Buffy had changed so much over the years. Her trust for her older sister stopped the moment she found out about Buffy using Spike like trash. She knew they had sex, but she never knew the details.

Then last month she found out from Andrew that Spike was alive. A second later she hopped on the plane and went to see her two favorite vamps. They sent the weekend drinking and catching up.

That's right straight lace Angel let Dawn have a beer or two. Dawn smiled at the memory. Angel was always more relaxed around her. More open. On the last night Spike got drunk. He went into detail just what Buffy did to him.

All Spike wanted was to be loved. She remembered her blue eyes filling with tears as she looked at Angel. She was surprised by the longing in his eyes. Not for Buffy for Spike. She felt it then. Angel's love for his favorite childe.

That look of pure pain on Spike's face, with the longing in Angel's was when the blinders where ripped off of her eyes when it came to her big sis. She thought back to on all the years. Even before Dawn was really there. The way Buffy would run to another guy every time Angel didn't do just what she wanted. The way she used to beat the shit out of Spike and treat him like crap when he couldn't fight back.

Since then she hasn't been able to look at Buffy without anger. The empathic ability wasn't helping at all. Buffy mostly thought of Buffy.

She almost told them a hundred times but her anger at Buffy always stopped her. "Dawn look out!" Was the last thing Dawn heard as a vampire grabbed her from behind.

[[[[[[]]]]]]

Dawn opened her eyes with a groan. Damn it! It was just one stupid little Vampire. Dawn focused on the white cell. How embarrassing. Sitting up she realized a couple of things at once. First she wasn't in her room in Rome second she was no longer in Rome at all. It looked more like she was in the middle of a diner.

"Hey honey you want a cup of joe?" a 1950's look alike waitress asked her black hair up in a bee hive her pink and white uniform had a smiley face pin on it. Did she just wake up in 'Happy Days'?

"Uh sure thanks." Dawn asked completely confused. "Sure Hon." She walked off popping her gum.

"Make that two doll face." Dawn jumped out of her skin and turned to look at the man that just appeared in front of her. He looked like someone out of the 70's.

"This is some weird dream." Dawn mumbled to herself. "Wrong girly this aint not dream."

"Oh yeah than what is this and who are you?" The short man smiled showing a gap in his teeth that made the guy seem more approachable. "Names Whistler."

Dawn gasped her eyes grew wide "What?" He laughed softly "Yup, that's me." Dawn's eyes narrowed her full lips pinched, her fist clinched rage filled her. "You are the SON OF A BITCH that liked to play with peoples fates!"

Whistler smirked. "I don't play with people I give them a options. They make their own choices." Dawn snorted "Right choices." She swallowed and looked around the diner. "Is that why I'm here. To make a choice?" Whistlers smirk grew "Yup."

[[[[[[]]]]]]

Dawn gasped open mouth at Whistler over her cup of coffee. "Those are my choices? Stay dead or go back to an earlier time?" "Yup." He took a long sip of his coffee. "And you're not dead, well kind of you see you're ascended." At Dawn's look of confusion he explained. "When that Vamp got you, he killed you; but just before your heart stopped. You became a being of light." "Why?"

Whistler sighed for the first time in a long time. "Well you are not normal Dawn." She snorted. "The powers didn't know what to do with you. You were form from the key do you know what the key really is?"

Dawn swallowed she so was not going to like this. "The key was the left over energy of the big bang." Dawn was right she knew she wasn't going to like this. Her mind was reeling. What does that mean? What about her empathy? What the hell is she going to do now?

"Wow! Calm down! Yes that's why you have become empathic. You'll also get visions as your powers grow. So what's your answer? Stay here in this nice after life become one of the powers with the rest of this fine people. Or I send you back to when you first appeared."

Dawn stared at her hands. Her first insect was a big fat yes. But a part of her was so tired. Tired of the ugly guys that bump in the night. But man would she miss her two favorite vamps. She looked up at Whistler her blue eyes flashing with fire. "What's the catch?"

"Catch what catch?" Dawn's eyes narrowed. Whistler sighed. "Fine there is one but if you agree we need you older at a certain point. So instead of being fourteen, we'll send you back as the age you are now, with your abilities, and memories intact." Dawn raised her eyebrow "Catch?"

Whistler sighed again. He's been doing that a lot in front of this girly today. "So what do you know about the city of Atlantis?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's going to start off a little slow. **

**Yes Dawn will have power. But she won't be like super powered or anything. I find it a tiny bit boring when one of the characters is all powerful you know..**

Chapter 2

Dawn opened her eyes and stared at the white ceiling of her old bedroom in Sunnydale. Are all ceiling white? She shook her head. So not the time for random thoughts.

She turned to the right and looked out the window. Dawn smiled slightly at the pinks of the new dawn. She wanted to run out of bed and into her Mom's room so much.

Yet she couldn't help the nervous feeling that rushed through her. She had to calm down. It would be mega weird if she saw her Mom and burst out crying. Sighing Dawn reached under her pillow and found her dairy. She wanted to know exactly what has been going on.

Flipping through the white and pink dairy, Dawn couldn't help but roll her eyes. Man why did the monks make me so dramatic? Or she should she say make her memories or herself so dramatic.

Okay Angel left for L.A. a few months ago and Buffy just started school. Cool. Now first order of business get Mom to the Doctor. Like yesterday. Maybe if Mom was checked out earlier she would have been okay.

Dawn nodded yup that was the first order of business. Okay next how old was she? Um… Whistler said that I would be the same age as when I ascended. So that would be sixteen. Quickly looking through her dairy she found that yes she was sixteen. Good. You can never be too sure when dealing with the Powers that's for sure.

Dawn laid back in her purple bed making a mental list of every thing she has to kept check of.

Get Mom to the Doctor.

Kill Glory. Or should she say kill Ben.

Graduate super early from high school.

Race through College.

Get noticed by SGC Command.

Dawn rolled her sky blue eyes. How the hell was she suppose to do that? Dawn took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. Whistler said he would take care of it, all she had to do was not to hold back when it came to her studies.

Back at her first time around she loved school. But the studies soon took a back seat to Buffy's world. Then Glory happened, Mom's death, then Buffy's, and then of course Buffy's undeath. Shaking her head. She knew deep down Buffy didn't want her world to take over Dawn's but it happened anyway.

Not this time around. Hell no. Dawn's got bigger fish to fry. Wraith. Dawn shuddered. Now living in Sunnyhell. Being the slayers weak little sister. Made her target number one, with all the uglys' of the night. But what Whistler told her about the Wraith made her skin crawl.

She already knew she would go to College to be a linguist. That won't be a problem. She still had all her memories from the first time around. Once she and Buffy hit Rome Dawn already was fluent in Latin, Sumerian, and Ancient Greek. She was working on Italian, and Spanish. What can she say. She always loved the written word. Not that Giles or anyone else knew. She always wondered why they never realized how fast she could translate the demony things.

Having all her memories help in another area too. Killing Ben for one. She remembered how nice that ass was to her and her family. Then turned around and sold them out so he could have power. She couldn't even feel bad for him. He knew he had Glory in him. Sure he never asked for it. But you know what if Angel, Spike, or even Xander had Glory in them they would have killed themselves to save everyone else. So you know what no guilt here. Well maybe a little she never killed a person before.

Um.. she knew Giles killed Ben last time. What if this time she just told them earlier on how to kill Glory. Dawn quickly dismissed that idea. No one ever really listens to her when she was sixteen even after everything they went though. They listened even less when she was younger. So….that's a no.

Dawn sat up with a gasp. Spike! Looking at the calendar Dawn realized that Spike would be tied to the bath tub right now. Okay she added number six to the list. Stop Spikes obsession for Buffy before it happens and get him to Angel. And hopefully Angel will get his head out of his ass. With a little help from her anyway. Okay great she had a vague like plan… kind of.

Okay she couldn't just lay here anymore. Dawn got out of bed and went about her normal morning routine. With a deep breath she opened her bedroom door and walked down the stairs. She squeezed her eyes shut. She could hear her mother hummie to herself as she made herself coffee while reading the paper.

Painting on a fake smile Dawn stepped into the kitchen. Her stomach felt like it fell through the floor.

[[[[[[]]]]]]

Dawn smiled as she felt the sun hitting her face as she walked towards Giles'. School was so boring. Well when has school ever not been boring. She smirked to herself thinking about the applications in her backpack. The talk with her guidance councilor went better than she thought. All she had to do was a few tests (I don't know what you can do to graduate early so bear with me.) fill out a few applications and bam! College bound.

Dawn quickened her pace as Giles' apartment building came into view. Just the thought of seeing Spike again made her almost giddy.

She walked through the unlocked door. And moved towards the bathroom. Her mother was out of town last minute. She knew Buffy would go a little Thanksgiving crazy. She also remembered Angel will be in town soon too. Good two birds with one stone.

She rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue at the sight in front of her. Buffy showing Spike her neck. Giles cleaning his glasses. And her Spike sitting in the tube tied up. "Buffy stop flirting!"

Buffy jumped and turned to look at her. "I wasn't flirting!" Dawn snorted. "Well, well who's the little bit?" Dawn turned to Spike. And for the first time since Dawn died she smiled an honest smile. "Hiya Spike." His blue eyes widened slightly at the friendly tone.

Buffy jumped up "Dawn! What do you think you're doing talking to it." Dawn's eyes narrowed. "You mean vampire like say um…..your ex?"

Buffy gasped. "Angel is different." Dawn nodded. Giles cleared his throat. "Dawn dear what are you doing here if I might ask?" Dawn smiled politely. "Mom had a last minute thingy with work. She'll be gone the whole weekend." Giles nodded "I see."

Buffy's shrieked "What about Thanksgiving?" Dawn shrugged. She didn't feel the need to say anything knowing Buffy would make dinner. Buffy patted Dawns back. "No worries Dawnie I'll take care of everything." The phone rang. Dawn knew it was Angel. Giles went to answer it. She needed to talk to Spike alone. "Buff maybe you should go shopping. You don't want to get there when everyone else does." Buffy nodded. "Good point Dawnie. I'll be back later."

Dawn sighed in relief as Buffy left the bathroom. She knew she didn't have much time. She turned to Spike. Catching him checking her out. "Hey" she smacked his arm. "None of that mister." Spike smirked at her. Goddess she missed him.

Dawn put the mug of blood to his lips. "What aren't you going to question me first Bit?" Dawn smiled. "Nope drink up you must be starved." Not looking a gift horse in the mouth Spike attacked the straw, quickly drinking his full. Dawn look at her friend and saw how much paler he was. How skinny. How could they starve him like that! He can't even fight back.

She heard Giles hanging up the phone. "Spike, I'll explain later. But you're going to have to trust me." She put her hands on his face. "I'll make things better this time around for everyone. Promise." Spikes eyes were filled with confusion. No one was ever that kind to him. What was the Bird going on about? Dawn jumped back just as Giles came back in. "Dawn I'll get the guestroom ready for you until your mother is home." Dawn smiled. "Thanks." With that she left the room leaving more questions than answers.

[[[[[[]]]]]]

Dawn stared at her cell phone wondering if she should call him again. She smirked as she remembered how surprised he was to hear from her let alone know that he was in town. She remembered the first time Angel left. Dawn was so angry and hurt she didn't talk to him for months. No matter how many times he called.

"Dawnie?" Dawn turned around to see Angel standing in the shadows of his old mansion. Looking just as handsome as ever. Without a second thought she ran to him and threw her arms around him.

Angel was always the one person that was there for her. Even if half of those memories were from the Monks, they still meant the world to her. Even when she was in Rome, she never missed their weekly phone call. Angel was her cool big brother, a best friend, and laid back Dad all in one. In the other time line when Buffy died, Angel wanted her to live with him. Dawn later regretted turn the offer down. She thought that the scoobies needed her. She should have grabbed Spike and left for L.A. now she knew better. "Dawnie what wrong?"

Hear him ask that, with so much concern Dawn lost it. She couldn't stop the sobs. It was all so much. Dying, coming back in the past, and what Whistler wanted her to do. Dawn opened her mouth and it all came out. All of it. She couldn't stop herself. This was Angel she told him everything.

Angel held the trembling girl in his arms. He was so surprised and happy that she called. Since he moved to L.A. Dawn hadn't answered any of his calls.

He swore to himself who ever put his little Dawn into this state he would ripe to shreds soul or no soul. He adored Dawn. He thought she was adorable when he first meet her. Then that summer after the Master was killed. Dawn didn't go to L.A. something about a A.P. course she was taking. He saved her from a vampire. After that they became so close. Angel nearly smiled as he remembered all the time she would beg for a story from the old days. No matter how dark and bloody they were, she loved them. Ah… his crazy little Dawn was one of a kind.

Angel's mood darkened as he heard what she was saying, everything from her being the Key, her mother's death, Buffy's death, Buffy coming back, what Spike had to go through, the first, her death, and then Whistler. Angel's protective arms tightened as her story continued. He swore he was going to kick Whistler's ass.

Although he was thankful that the Powers brought her back. As Dawn quieted down. Angel's mind was moving in over drive. He kissed her forehead. "Okay Dawn I'm here for you, you know that don't you." He felt her nod against his chest. "We'll take this slow. One thing at a time. What were you saying about Glory and this Ben?" Dawn pulled away a little and looked into Angel's dark eyes, she matched his dark smirk with her own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Dawn looked at Angel out of the corner of her eye. They walked side by side through the bit of woods just outside of Ben/Glory's apartment. It's been a crazy night she thought. Some of Angel's wounds from the Native American warriors were just now closing.

Right after the native tribe was finished off Angel grabbed Dawn and they made their way to Ben's place. "I want to get this done now. Spike knew I was there, so will Buffy."

So here they are on their way to kill Ben. Dawn knew she should be feeling more upset about this. She is on her way to kill a guy after all. Oh well too late now she thought in detracted amusement. They reached the parking lot of the huge sky raise where Ben lives. "That's the piece of shit." Dawn said as she pointed to Ben's shadowing form walking from his car to the building.

Dawn grabbed Angel's arm just before he took off. Angel in full game face turned to his little Dawn. "Don't tell me you changed your mind?" Dawn smirked "No way in Sunny hell, just wanted to make sure you don't do something stupid like drink from him."

She started to laugh. Only Angel could stand in the dark shadows about to kill some guy in full game face and still manger to look sheepish. Shaking her head fondly "Make it fast. We can't afford to let Glory a chance to come out. And no drinking! She's a hell Goddess. Who freaking know what that shit would do to you."

In a flash Angel was standing right behind Ben. If Dawn blinked she would have missed it. She felt disquieted. was she really going to let Angel her Angel kill. Dawn opened her mouth to stop Angel, when Spikes beaten face flash through her mind. Buffy's dead body on the cold cement. Giles' drinking for mouths after. Willows' empty eyes. Tara's sad smile. Xander's anger.

Dawn's mouth morphed into a sneer. Let the bastard die. Dawn didn't so much as flinch as Angel snapped Ben neck. Dawn watched silence as Angel made he way towards her. His game face long gone. Nothing but worry in his deep brown eyes.

Angel couldn't help but be worried as he made his way to Dawn. He felt no regret in what he did. Ben/Glory was a monster and that's what he does for a living kill monsters. Still what if his little Dawn saw him as one. He did just committed cold blooded murder right in front of her.

It was strange, the few months Dawn wouldn't talk to him. Yes he missed Buffy, but truth be told he missed Dawn more. She reminded him so much of his little sister Katty. He won't be able to take it if he lost Dawn; not after losing the rest of his family both human and vampire.

Dawn saw the hesitation in Angel's eyes. Once again she found herself cursing Buffy for all the times she made Angel ashamed of what he is. Dawn never really understood how Buffy could claim to love Angel yet hate what he was. How can you love someone if you can't even stand what they are?

Dawn shook her head. So not the time for randomness. Man what is up with her lately with the weird random thoughts. She rolled her big powder blue eyes as Angel stood in front of her. Without a second thought she throws herself at Angel. She whispered over and over again. "Thank you big bro." Dawn smiled as she felt Angel relax in with relief.

Smiling Dawn pulled out of the hug and slapped Angel in the back of his head. Angel half glared at her "Ow! What was that for?" He asked as he fixed his hair. "Grh like duh. For thinking I could ever be like buffy." Her smile turned into a smirk, mischief twinkled in her blue eyes. Faster than Angel could track. Dawn reached up and messed up his perfectly gelled hair.

Angel's eye widened his jaw went slack with mock horror. With a giggle Dawn said "That's what you get." then she took off. Running down the road towards Angel's Madison. Angel mocked growled at her and ran after her a smile playing on his full lips. It's been so long since he had a fun. Running after her he couldn't help but think how lucky he was to have her in his life.

It would be easy for Angel to catch up to Dawn but he was enjoying the simple act of being silly. Something He has not indulged in since he was a young lad. As they reached the mansion Angel easily lifted Dawn up over his shoulder. She squealed around her laugher.

[[[[]]]]

"Anyone see Dawnie?" Buffy asked as she sat down at the table. She worked very hard at making the prefect Thanksgiving Day dinner. No thanks to Dawn or you know the angry killer Native American spirits. Everyone turned to each other for an answer. Certainly one of them had noticed where the youngest member of the Scooby Gang went right?

Spike sat there in his little chair across from the slayer, and wondered how if unlife turned out like this? The throbbing from his open wounds pulled sharply as he tested his bounds. He was starving! Stupid Blint! Didn't even give him enough blood to heal correctly. He thought she was supposed to be a good guy. A bloody white hat!

He came to the Slayer a helpless victim and what does that blint do? Tie him what and treat him like trash is what! Stupid Slutty! The only one that has been nice was the little bit. Cute little girl treated him like they were old friends. No fear in her what so ever.

Spike nearly snorted when he hear Buffy asking after nibbit. It's been hours since the revengeful spirits. And they were just noticing now. Spike noticed right away when the bloody pounce grabbed little bit and took off. And no the raising white hot emotion he felt when he realized Angel didn't come here from him was not jealously, it was relief . . . yeah that's it. Beside why would Angelus come here from him; he wasn't Spike's sire Drusilla was. If he tells himself that enough maybe just maybe it'll make it true.

Squeezing his cobalt blue eyes against the pain of sensing Angelus again. His impossibly full lips smirked. Fucked that pounce! "You mean before or after Angel grabbed her?" He called out to Buffy. A full blown smile appeared as he sat back and watched the Slayer freeze, and pale. "WHAT!"


End file.
